The present invention relates to a load balancing manipulator. In the prior art, various load handling mechanisms are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,710 to Grisebach et al., 4,767,257 to Kato, 4,859,139 to Torii et al. and 5,000,653 to Gosdowski each teach a load handling device including mutually pivoting arms and some support structure. Gosdowski teaches such a device having an electrical drive 36 for the gripping device 38. Grisebach et al. teach a load handler having vertical adjustment through the use of a rack and pinion or screw-type actuator. The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents as contemplating a unique combination of a sleeve-type actuator for electrical switches which cause operation of solenoid valves to control flow of fluid pressure in and out of a cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,364 to Lannen discloses a load lifter and balancer wherein valves are manually actuated to control supply and exhaust to and from a cylinder to raise and lower a hook 8. The present invention differs from the teachings of Lannen as contemplating a unique sleeve-type actuator which directly actuates electrical switches which control operation of solenoid valves controlling supply and exhaust to and from a cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,091 to Spyridakis et al. discloses a switch device comprising a sleeve which is balanced through the use of springs 27 to a central position. The sleeve directly carries valve heads 21 which activate responsive to movements of the sleeve to directly control fluid flow. The present invention differs from the teachings of Spyridakis et al. as contemplating a sleeve actuator designed to actuate electrical switches which cause remote controlling of solenoid valve actuators.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,379 to Kreuter, 3,457,836 to Henderson, 3,893,373 to Bernd et al. and 4,033,233 to Toi disclose various fluid-based power systems. Kreuter teaches an electro-pneumatic control mechanism while Henderson teaches an electro-hydraulic control system. Bernd et al. contemplate the use of hydraulic fluid and a programming system. Toi also contemplates hydraulic fluid. The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents as contemplating a unique combination of a sleeve actuator actuating electrical switches which control operation of solenoid valves controlling supply and exhaust of a pneumatic cylinder.